1.0 Abstract: Overall Our strategy at the University of Maryland Marlene and Stewart Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC) is to take advantage of discoveries in basic cancer biology, in conjunction with clinical research, to (a) develop and apply innovative therapeutic and preventive strategies to cancer patients, (b) describe the molecular mechanisms involving specific clinical phenotypes and behaviors, (c) apply discoveries and strategies to the Maryland community with a specific focus on cancer disparities, and (d) provide training in cancer biology and cancer care for students, fellows, clinicians, and staff who will serve the clinical and research missions of the Cancer Center for the Maryland community well into the future. In this application, UMGCC seeks the second competitive renewal of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG), which was first awarded to UMGCC in August 2008. This application requests elevation to Comprehensive Cancer Center status. For this application, UMGCC is represented by 257 members working in 5 research programs. Since the last application, the Viral Oncology Program has been replaced by the new Population Science Program. The application describes seven shared services including the new, comprehensive Imaging Shared Service. UMGCC provides an effective structure to support the multidisciplinary cancer research activities of this talented group of investigators. Total cancer funding is $56.7 million, with $18.1 million from NCI. In 2014, UMGCC served 2,622 new cancer patients, and 632 patients participated in 190 clinical trials. Thirty-three percent of participants in clinical trials were African-American, reflecting UMGCC?s unique position and mission to involve the minority community in state-of-the-art clinical and translational research. UMGCC continues to make outstanding contributions to understanding cancer biology, and important recent work from UMGCC labs and clinics is now standard of care or in advanced clinical trials. A 2015 nationwide ranking of U.S. cancer programs placed UMGCC among the top 50 of more than 900 cancer programs for the eighth year in a row. Reflecting remarkable and continued progress, UMGCC seeks to renew its CCSG to enhance and expand its efforts and support high-quality and clinically relevant cancer research.